Tales of Retribution
by Tiraken
Summary: It has been five years since the end of Mithos. Zelos and Sheena have been dating for a couple years now. However, on the night Zelos attempts to propose, Kuchinawa returns. Here marks the beginning of the Tales of Retribution. Zelos x Sheena! R&R!
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! Tiraken here, again. Sorry that I haven't posted a fanfic in a long time…I've been really busy with schoolwork. Anyways, I've recently gotten addicted to playing Tales of Symphonia over and over again, so I decided to write a fanfic on it. So, please respond with your comments, enjoy!

The Tales of Retribution Prologue 

It's been five years since the defeat of Mithos. Lloyd and Colette had gotten married two years after, and now live in Colette's old home in Iselia. Genis had finally mustered up enough courage to ask Presea out, and they are now dating, also living in Iselia along with Lloyd. Kratos returned to Iselia three years after the incident, and married Raine. They now live happily in Heimdall, studying and researching more and more. Regal lives back in his old home Altamira, taking his rightful role as the President of the Lezareno company. As for Zelos and Sheena, they had been going out for quite a while now. However, that was simply that end of one story. Here marks the beginning of yet another set of tales…The Tales of Retribution…


	2. The Dream for Tonight

The Tales of Retribution

_Chapter 1: The Dream for Tonight_

"Hey guys!"

Zelos Wilder and Sheena Fujibayashi walked in from the doorway of the Irving's house. Lloyd Irving, Genis Sage, and Regal Bryant were sitting in the living room, while Colette Brunel (or Irving) and Presea Combatir were hurriedly preparing lunch.

Lloyd turned his head around from talking with Genis. "Hey Zelos!"

"Oh, hi! Welcome!" yelled Colette from the kitchen.

Genis simply looked over Lloyd head. "Oh my god! You guys are so late. We've been waiting _forever_ for you guys!"

"Well, we still have to wait for Kratos and Raine, Genis" said Regal from behind.

Sheena walked over next to the table. "So, what have you boys been busy doing?"

"Not much…Genis and I have been pretty much occupied with teaching the school…Now that Professor Raine is gone…" said Lloyd.

"HAH! I've been teaching them, Lloyd. You've just been sitting aside teaching them how to fight weak little monsters…" interrupted Genis.

Sheena shook her head. "Boys…" After, she walked into the kitchen to talk with the girls.

Zelos walked over to the table and took a seat next to Regal. "Well, well well, how has Presea been to you, Genis?"

"What are you talking about? We're only teenagers…What'dya expect?" said Genis as he blushed a little bit.

"Oh! Giving you the cold sholder, eh? Haha, kid, leave it to the professionals," replied Zelos, brushing his hands through his hair.

Lloyd defended his little friend. "Hey…Don't be so mean to him…He is only a kid…"

"Hehe…Is Colette giving _you_ a cold shoulder as well? You people just don't learn…" sighed Zelos. "You have no idea what I plan to do tonight." Zelos reached into his pocket and took out a little, blue box.

"What's that…?" inquired Genis.

"Well…It's a weddi—"

Suddenly, Raine Sage (or Aurion…) and Kratos Aurion burst through the door.

"Sorry for being late…" panted Kratos.

Zelos quickly shoved the box back into his pocket.

"Zelos…What was that object?" asked Raine, in a curious voice.

"Nothing…nothing…"

Genis blurted, "Zelos said it was a weddi—" Zelos quickly covered the little boy's mouth with his own hands.

"Shut up!" whispered Zelos to Genis.

Raine, still very curious, decided to give up and walk into the kitchen with the rest of the ladies.

Kratos, his curiosity instigated by his wife's, decided to ask as well. "Zelos, seriously, what was that…?"

Zelos took out the blue box again, and sighed. "As I was saying…" His voice suddenly dropped to a whisper. "This is my wedding ring…for Sheena." He opened the box. Inside was a beautiful golden ring with an elegant diamond.

Regal thought for a second. "Zelos…That diamond…Is it…"

"Yes…It is Origin's diamond"

Lloyd was completely dumbfounded. "Man…That's one hell of a ring…Do you think…She'll accept it?"

Zelos simply responded, "Of course she will!" But for the first time, he had said something that the other guy's knew he wasn't sure of."

All four of the girls walked out. Zelos barely put the box back into his pocket. Raine saw another glance of it.

"Lunch is served!" said Colette, excitedly.

"Alright!" replied Lloyd.

Sheena asked, "So…What are you boys talking about?"

Genis thought for a second before replying, "Nothing…nothing…" He then looked at Zelos and gave him a wink.

Zelos just shook his head and sighed. Colette placed the dinner plates onto the table, and took the head seat opposite of Lloyd. Presea sat next to Genis, and Raine sat next to Kratos. Sheena took a seat next to Zelos, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Zelos sighed again and though to himself, "Tonight, my dear. Tonight."


	3. A Rosebush, a Sakura, and an Ivy

Tales of Retribution

Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting…(For only two days or so…). I probably won't update so often in the future, but the stories will be longer. I just want to get the main plot developing. Thank you for all the reviews, and I really do hope this story turns out well. So, without any further delay, read on!

Chapter 2: A Rosebush, A Sakura, and an Ivy 

_Lloyd and Colette's House:_

The party had all finished their lunches, and stayed all the way through till the afternoon. Finally, it started getting late, and they were headed on their way home. Kratos and Raine had left halfway through the meal, saying that they needed to head home for an urgent historical discovery. The rest of them just sighed, knowing that these popped up almost every time the couple came. As Zelos and Sheena were saying their goodbyes and walking out the door, Lloyd gave Zelos a pat on the shoulder and gave Zelos a stare. Sheena was becoming very suspicious, but decided to keep quite. Finally, Zelos and Sheena got on their Rheiards and Zelos as flying in the direction of Altamira.

_On Rheiards:_

Sheena, wondering whether Zelos was drunk or something, brought up a question. "Um…Honey…You realize you're flying the wrong direction, right? My house is in Mizuho…"

Zelos, knowing Sheena would ask, responded, "Well, dear, I got us reservations at the Altamira's French restaurant, Le Contesoiuer (Thank you, Zaru, for the name suggestion), courtesy of Regal."

"Wow! I remember Orochi told me about that place once. He went there with his new girlfriend, and he said it was really romantic…" Sheena said, surprised.

Sheena thought to herself for a second. "That's weird…Zelos usually isn't _this_ romantic. He may seem pretty flirtatious, but so much towards one girl…"

"Well, Sheena, you ready?"

"Yeah…Sure…" whispered Sheena. She had millions of thoughts crossing her mind.

"Alrighty-o then. Let's go!"

_In Altamira:_

The couple was holding hands and walking through the Meltokio streets. Sheena leaned her head against Zelos' shoulder and asked, "Um…Zelos…What are you trying to do…?"

Inside himself, Zelos was panicking. Every function in his brain was dedicated to thinking of an un-phoney response that would convince Sheena that he wasn't hiding anything from her.

"Well…What are you…uh…Talking about…?" murmured a nervous Zelos.

"All day, you boys seemed like you were hiding something. When Raine walked into the kitchen, she said you were holding something and you wouldn't tell her what it was. Later, when I walked out, Genis gave you a wink, Lloyd patted you and stared, now you get reservations at a fancy, romantic restaurant for us?"

Zelos was thinking within himself as well. "Phew! Thank god after hanging out with Colette and Lloyd so much, some clueless-ness may have finally rubbed off on her." Of course, as a boyfriend and hopefully husband-to-be, he didn't mean any offense.

"Nothing…I just thought maybe it'd be fun going on a more 'expensive' date with my girlfriend…You know…"

"Oh…Ok…Sure…"

Suddenly, Zelos took a look behind them. They were on top of the bridge connecting the Casino and the Theatre. They both saw the beautiful, nightlight view of the Meltokio Sea and simply awed in its splendor and magnificence.

Zelos took a deep breath. He knew that he couldn't wait until he got into the restaurant. He had to do it here and now.

He grabbed Sheena by her waist and deeply gazed into her eyes.

Shocked, Sheena interrupted, "Zelos, —"

Zelos stopped her lips with his fingers. The bright, shining stars were like tears behind them against the sky's dark vastness. Behind them, the reflection of the moonlight through the infinitely black sea reflected upon them.

"Sheena, we've known each other for five, no, six years now. We've been dating for quite a long time. Before I knew you, I was so undedicated. I thought love was for klutzes, I thought it wasn't for me. But I had no idea who I was, where I was going, or even my purpose in this world. Now, you've made me realize who I am. I am Zelos Wilder, and my purpose to be in this world is you."

Zelos got down onto his knees and reached into his pocket. "I love you. Sheena Fujibayashi, will you…"

Unexpectedly, a blast occurred near the bridge. Smoke flew all over the place, and Zelos coughed, trying to find his way to Sheena.

"Sheena! Where are you? Sheena!"

"Zelos….Help……Kuchinawa……."

The smoke cleared away. Zelos completely neglected every, single thought on his mind. He looked around, and Sheena was nowhere in sight. Zelos was lost in chaos and frenzy. Not only were the people in the buildings running out in panic, but also his mind was racing about. He did the first thing he could think of…He ran to his friends for help.

_Lloyd's House:_

The door slammed open, and Zelos was standing in front of the door, panting, covered in dust, and Lloyd could've sworn he saw a little tear next to Zelos' eyes. Genis and Presea were still in the house.

"Zelos, Zelos, what happened!" asked a frightened Presea.

"Yeah, weren't you going to propose to Sheena tonight? How'd you end up like this?" asked a naive Genis.

Colette and Presea simply stared, completely stunned. "WHAT!"

Finally, after almost an hour of explanation from Zelos, the Lloyd, Genis, Presea, and Colette finally understood what happened.

"Man…We've got to call Kratos and Raine! They have to know what happened," suggested Lloyd.

Presea responded, "No, Lloyd, we have to contact Regal first. He's an important figure in Altamira. He can tell us what he knows about this event."

"Yeah, Presea's right. We need to call Regal," agreed Genis.

Zelos was only blanking mindlessly at the wall. He couldn't believe this happened to him. Tonight was supposed to be perfect…

Seemingly out of nowhere, Regal, Kratos, and Raine all came running into the house together.

Regal, extremely urgent, said, "Guys! Take a look at this…"

It was a piece of paper. On top of it said,

_I have Sheena in my hands._

_Find me by tracing my tracks,_

_And following the clues,_

_But no matter what you do,_

_Sheena is mine._

_Nobody will have her but me._

_I challenge you,_

_Zelos Wilder,_

_To a duel. For Sheena._

_Mizu, Honoa, Kaze, Den, Chi, Koori, Kage, Hikari._

Zelos suddenly stood up, his eyes still blank. "It's Kuchinawa."


End file.
